The Targaryen of District 4's Tribute Tiers (Season 1)
This is the list of Season 1 tributes that have been created by The Targaryen of District 4, placed in different tiers (and the theme of those tiers change every season). The tributes are placed into the tiers based on whether they meet the personal criteria for each tier or not. Length of backstory/personality etc doesn't really matter. Tiers are being used for organisation. This is part of TTOD4's personal renovation/clean slate project. The goal is to fill all of the spots and gain a victor (or at least a successful tribute) from each tier before moving onto the next season. For Season 1, all of the tributes have been placed under 14 tiers, which are named after the main Greek gods and goddesses. The representative colour for Season 1 overall is green. 'The Tiers ' *Zeus *Poseidon *Hades *Hephaestus *Hestia *Athena *Ares *Aphrodite *Hera *Demeter *Artemis *Apollo *Dionysus *Hermes 'Icons' 'Criteria for each Tier ' Please note that this criteria may not always be the case. There can be exceptions in each of the tiers. 'The Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades Tiers' *These tiers will consist of mainly my best, most popular and most successful tributes. *Victors will be put into these tiers too. *Tributes in these tiers are usually beautiful and dangerous, with talent at weaponry and hand to hand combat. They also usually have had traumatic pasts. *Tributes of these tiers can be loners or in any alliance. 'Hephaestus and Hestia Tiers' *These tiers will consist of my good natured and innocent tributes. *Tributes in these tiers are usually average/not very good (looking) in terms of appearance and fighting/weaponry skills, but are kind and hard-working. They also usually have okay/kind of traumatic pasts. *Tributes of these tiers are normally loners. 'Athena Tier' *This tier will consist of my intelligent tributes. *Tributes in this tier are usually pretty and good at weaponry and hand to hand combat. They also usually have okay pasts. *Tributes of the Athena tier are normally loners or Anti-Careers. 'Ares and Aphrodite Tiers' *This tier will consist of my dramatic/flirtatious tributes. *Ares and Aphrodite Tiers tributes may sometimes be connected with each other romantically (paralleling Ares and Aphrodite). *Like those in The Big Three tiers, people in these tiers are usually beautiful and dangerous, as well as flirtatious, with talent at weaponry and hand to hand combat. *The pasts of tributes in these tiers are normally dramatic and eventful, rather than traumatic. *Tributes of the Ares and Aphrodite tiers are normally Careers. 'Hera Tier' *This tier will consist of my loved up tributes. *Those in the Hera tier are normally in relationships or even engaged/married. *People in these tiers can vary in appearance and skill in hand to hand combat and weaponry. *The pasts of those in the Hera tier will normally focus on love and are normally happy. *Tributes of this tier can be loners or in any alliance. 'Demeter and Artemis Tiers' *This tier will consist of my kick-ass/headstrong tributes. *Tributes in these tiers may have some sort of connection to nature/plants. *Tributes in the Artemis tier may be related/twin siblings to those in the Apollo tier. *People in these tiers are usually pretty and skilled in weaponry, normally with the bow and arrows. Their hand to hand combat skills can vary. *Tributes of this tier are usually loners, but may join an alliance sometimes. *The pasts of tributes in these tiers are normally eventful and full of action. 'Apollo and Dionysus Tiers' *This tier will consist of my musical/calm and laidback tributes. *Tributes in these tiers are usually funny, musical and laidback. *They usually have a connection to wine as well. *Those in the Apollo tier may be related/twin siblings to those in the Artemis tier. *The appearance and hand to hand combat/weaponry skills of people in these tiers can vary. *Alliances of those in these two tiers can vary. *The pasts of tributes in these tiers can also vary. 'Hermes Tier' *This tier will consist of my secretive tributes. *Tributes in these tiers normally do whatever they can to conceal their identities. *Like those in the Apollo and Dionysus tiers, appearance, hand to hand combat/weaponry skills, alliances and the pasts of tributes in this tier can vary. *Tributes in this tier may also have a connection to the following: crime (specifically thievery), travel, communication, wit, sports and invention. *This tier will also act as a bonus tier. If I have a very hard time placing a tribute into a tier and I feel like they shouldn't be an exception in another tier, they will be placed in this tier. 'Zeus Tier' 'Lunaii Gallery (Zeus Tier)' AshlynnUncropped.png|Ashlynn Mauntell, District 1 Morgana wells.png|Morgana Wells, District 7 'Anime Gallery (Zeus Tier)' Ashlynn mauntell anime.png|Ashlynn Mauntell, District 1 Morgana wells anime.png|Morgana Wells, District 7 'Real Life Gallery (Zeus Tier)' Beautiful-blonde-girl-hair-photo-Favim.com-442486.jpg|Ashlynn Mauntell, District 1 Morgana wells real life.jpg|Morgana Wells, District 7 'Poseidon Tier' 'Lunaii Gallery (Poseidon Tier)' Aurelia Waterborne Lunaii.png|Artemisia Waterborne, Capitol Oceania seacrest.png|Oceania Seacrest, District 4 'Anime Gallery (Poseidon Tier)' Aurelia Waterborne Anime.PNG|Artemisia Waterborne, Capitol Oceania seacrest anime.PNG|Oceania Seacrest, District 4 'Real Life Gallery (Poseidon Tier)' Aurelia Waterborne IRL.jpg|Artemisia Waterborne, Capitol 182px-Girl with blue hair.jpg|Oceania Seacrest, District 4 'Hades Tier' (*) Katarina was originally a District 4 tribute, but after her being placed in District 5 a lot in Games when the District 4 female spot was taken, I decided to make District 5 an alternative district for her. 'Lunaii Gallery (Hades Tier)' Genevieve azarling.png|Genevieve Azarling, District 2 Katarina seacrest.png|Katarina Seacrest, District 4/5 Alexandria maydon.png|Alexandria Maydon, District 10 'Anime Gallery (Hades Tier)' Katarina anime frm.PNG|Katarina Seacrest, District 4/5 Alexandria maydon anime.PNG|Alexandria Maydon, District 10 'Real Life Gallery (Hades Tier)' Genevieve Azarling RL.jpg|Genevieve Azarling, District 2 314615.jpg|Katarina Seacrest, District 4/5 Alexandria maydon real life.jpg|Alexandria Maydon, District 10 'Hephaestus Tier' 'Lunaii Gallery (Hephaestus Tier)' 'Anime Gallery (Hephaestus Tier)' 'Real Life Gallery (Hephaestus Tier)' 'Hestia Tier' 'Lunaii Gallery (Hestia Tier)' Griracia.png|Griracia, Capitol Tobenamed.png|Carista Alton, District 0 Isla aylesbury lunaii.png|Isla Aylesbury, District 3 Anne Bellhope Lunaii.png|Anne Bellhope, District 5 Solar motaris lunaii.png|Solar Motaris, District 6 'Anime Gallery (Hestia Tier)' Anne Bellhope Anime.PNG|Anne Bellhope, District 5 Solar motaris.png|Solar Motaris, District 6 'Real Life Gallery (Hestia Tier)' Carista alton.jpg|Carista Alton, District 0 Isla aylesbury irl.jpg|Isla Aylesbury, District 3 Anne Bellhope IRL.jpg|Anne Bellhope, District 5 Girl 12 year old.jpg|Solar Motaris, District 6 'Athena Tier' (*) '- Arya's original district is 5 but 6 and 9 are alternatives for her in case the District 5 female spot in any Games that I submit her in is taken. 'Lunaii Gallery (Athena Tier) Karina sinclair lunaii.png|Karina Sinclair, Capitol Esmeralda avenfield.png|Esmeralda Avenfield, District 1 Jayda lunaii.png|Jayda Idylwyld, District 3 TransparentArya.png|Arya Heller, District 5/6/9 Taligelia Lunaii.png|Taligelia Rendervault, District 11 'Anime Gallery (Athena Tier)' Karina anime.PNG|Karina Sinclair, Capitol jayda anime.PNG|Jayda Idylwyld, District 3 Arya heller anime.png|Arya Heller, District 5/6/9 'Real Life Gallery (Athena Tier)' Karina sinclair.jpg|Karina Sinclair, Capitol Jayda irl.jpg|Jayda Idylwyld, District 3 arya heller real life.jpg|Arya Heller, District 5/6/9 Taligelia IRL.jpg|Taligelia Rendervault, District 11 'Ares Tier' 'Lunaii Gallery (Ares Tier)' Francesco Buscerion.png|Francesco Buscerion, District 2 Mercury pearson-renault.png|Mercury Pearson-Renault, District 4 Louis-michael lunaii.png|Louis-Michael V Maipe, District 7 Leonardo moner.png|Leonardo Monet, District 8 'Anime Gallery (Ares Tier)' Louis-michael anime.PNG|Louis-Michael V Maipe, District 7 'Real Life Gallery (Ares Tier)' Tumblr-boys-with-brown-hair-and-brown-eyes-picture-fcoR.jpg|Mercury Pearson-Renault, District 4 Louis-michael.jpg|Louis-Michael V Maipe, District 7 'Aphrodite Tier' (*) '- Opal's main district is 7, but 10, 12 and 15 are alternative districts for her. 'Lunaii Gallery (Aphrodite Tier) Valentina parr lunaii.png|Valentina Parr, District 2 Opal Rose.png|Opal Rose, District 7/10/12/15 'Anime Gallery (Aphrodite Tier)' Valentina anime.PNG|Valentina Parr, District 2 Opal rose anime.png|Opal Rose, District 7/10/12/15 'Real Life Gallery (Aphrodite Tier)' Valentina parr irl.jpg|Valentina Parr, District 2 Opal RL.png|Opal Rose, District 7/10/12/15 'Hera Tier' 'Lunaii Gallery (Hera Tier)' Celeste verdani lunaii.png|Celeste Verdani, District 13 'Anime Gallery (Hera Tier)' Celeste verdani anime.PNG|Celeste Verdani, District 13 'Real Life Gallery (Hera Tier)' Celeste verdani irl.jpg|Celeste Verdani, District 13 'Demeter Tier' 'Lunaii Gallery (Demeter Tier)' Amethyst mauntell.png|Amethyst Mauntell, District 8 Tiana.png|Tiana Forester, District 14 'Anime Gallery (Demeter Tier)' Amethyst anime.PNG|Amethyst Mauntell, District 8 'Real Life Gallery (Demeter Tier)' 'Artemis Tier' 'Lunaii Gallery (Artemis Tier)' Cassandra maipe lunaii.png|Cassandra-Thérèse Maipe, Capitol Kanara lunaii 2.png|Kanara Montugi, District 0 Evan fisher.png|Evan Fisher, District 4 Lucius mauntell.png|Lucius Mauntell, District 8 Vanna pearson lunaii.png|Vanna Pearson, District 9 'Anime Gallery (Artemis Tier)' Cassandra maipe.PNG|Cassandra-Thérèse Maipe, Capitol Kanara anime.PNG|Kanara Montugi, District 0 Lucius mauntell anime.PNG|Lucius Mauntell, District 8 'Real Life Gallery (Artemis Tier)' Cassandra.jpg|Cassandra-Thérèse Maipe, Capitol Kanara irl.jpg|Kanara Montugi, District 0 Lucius mauntell irl.jpg|Lucius Mauntell, District 8 Vanna pearson.jpg|Vanna Pearson, District 9 'Apollo Tier' 'Lunaii Gallery (Apollo Tier)' Crystal browning lunaii.png|Crystal Browning, District 13 'Anime Gallery (Apollo Tier)' 'Real Life Gallery (Apollo Tier)' Crystal irl.jpg|Crystal Browning, District 13 'Dionysus Tier' 'Lunaii Gallery (Dionysus Tier)' Lathene lunaii.png|Lathene Aylesbury, District 4 'Anime Gallery (Dionysus Tier)' 'Real Life Gallery (Dionysus Tier)' Lathene irl.jpg|Lathene Aylesbury, District 4 'Hermes Tier' 'Lunaii Gallery (Hermes Tier)' Polar Bear.png|Lorisitan, The Capitol Marcia Cayron.png|1 Marcia Cayron, District 6 Marcia Cayron Lunaii 2.png|2 Marcia Cayron, District 6 'Anime Gallery (Hermes Tier)' 'Real Life Gallery (Hermes Tier)' Marcia Cayron RL.jpg|Marcia Cayron, District 6 'Victors and Escapees Count' * Zeus = 1 Victor (Ashlynn) * Poseidon = 1 Victor (Oceania) * Hades = 2 Victors (Alexandria and Katarina) * Athena = 1 Escapee (Jayda) * Artemis = 2 Victors (Lucius and Vanna) 'Tierless Tributes' These tributes are not included in any of the tiers for a specific reason. *Hodor (Reason: Troll tribute) *Gretchen Wieners (Reason: Troll tribute) Template 'Infoboxes' WARNING: Please do not steal the following infoboxes or there will be serious consequences. Category:Unfinished Category:The Targaryen of District 4